heyarnoldfandomcom-20200222-history
Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck
Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck is a fictional character on Hey Arnold!, and the main antagonist of Hey Arnold! The Movie. Personality While Scheck originally appears to be a nice if somewhat treacherous developer, he is eventually revealed to be downright manipulative and cruel. He wants to tear down Arnold's neighborhood and build a shopping mall over it, because a historical incident occurred there that sullied his family name. He is extremely quarrelsome, argumentative, opprobrious, and truculent, as he confronts Arnold and Gerald revealing his true intentions for bulldozing their neighborhood. Scheck is not just dishonorable and corrupt; he is not above burning the document declaring the neighborhood a historical landmark, trying to stop a bus with children on it by ordering the overpass that they are driving on to be blown up, and being completely willing to run down a crowd of people (including children) with his car, makes him an attempted murderer. Appearance Scheck is a tall, slender man with black hair and green eyes. He wears a blue suit, a white shirt, a purple tie, and plum shoes. He was designed to resemble his voice actor, Paul Sorvino. Biography Scheck was first mentioned in the chapter book "Arnold for President", where Helga manages to get his help to build a skateboard ramp at P.S. 118. He is a direct descendant of Archibald Von Scheck, the British colonial governor of the Hillwood area during the Tomato Incident. It is likely that Archibald Von Scheck was a Hessian. Scheck is the CEO of moving realtor company Future Tech Industries and wants to build a mall in Arnold's neighborhood and places a huge screen called the "Scheckivision" counting down the days till demolition. Nick Vermicelli answers directly to him. He keeps a document that declares the place a landmark hidden in a safe deposit box. When Arnold and Gerald confront Scheck of having the document that declares the neighborhood a landmark he denies having it and kicks the boys out of his office. The boys soon realize Scheck is lying and eventually manage to steal the key to the cabinet from Nick Vermecelli. When Vermecelli notices the key is gone, he alerts Scheck. Arnold and Gerald infiltrate FTi and locate the vault, only to find the document missing. Scheck appears from behind them with the document in his hand. He reveals that his ancestor, the leader of the British forces, was humiliated by the Tomato Incident, and that for years, Scheck has been planning to avenge his family by tearing down Arnold's neighborhood and replacing it with a hulking building carrying the Scheck name. He then burns the document to ensure that his plans will proceed, before summoning his guards to get rid of Arnold and Gerald. They manage to get away, and are sure that they have failed, until Deep Voice (later revealed to be Helga) convinces Arnold to obtain FTi security-camera footage of Scheck burning the document, which Arnold does. When Scheck sees the kids escaping with the footage of him burning the document and boarding bus #13, he roars with rage and phones Nick to stop the children before taking the chase. Scheck orders Nick to blow the overpass but the bus manages to jump the hole. Arnold eventually shows the workers and residence the footage. Mayor Dixie declares it a national landmark to everyone's delight. Just then Scheck arrives in his car demanding his workers to demolish the neighborhood, but they refuse, angrily pointing to the evidence on the screen. The angry crowd then march at him, forcing Scheck to reenter his car. When Scheck sees Arnold and Gerald right in front of him, he tries to mow them down, only to discover that Arnold's Grandma has stripped his car off its tires. Scheck is then arrested for his crimes. It is unknown who is now FTI's CEO after Scheck's arrest. Appears in *Arnold for President (mentioned only) *''Hey Arnold! The Movie'' Trivia *Scheck drives a large black luxury sedan which resembles a combination of Cadillac, Chrysler, and Lincoln vehicles. Gallery *See Alphonse Perrier du von Scheck/Gallery Scheck, Alphonse Perrier du von Category:Antagonists Category:Males Category:Characters voiced by guest stars Category:Wealthy Characters Category:Black-haired characters Category:Adults